Master Thief(On Hold)
by aly619
Summary: Catching Criminal is what Erza is best at. There have never been a person who has escape from her. Until she meet a mysteries Thief who able to escape from her. Now Erza is determine to catch this thief but what happen when this mysteries man end up stealing Erza's Heart. Will she let her feeling get in the way of her job?
1. Prologue

"Stop in the name of the law!" Ezra shouts, running after the thief. "You'll never catch me!" The thief called back. "That's what you think!"said Erza. The thief looks confused as to what she talking about. Suddenly the man was a punch in the face. Ahh who the hell did that said the man as he was laying on the ground? It was me said a young boy with salamander hair. You pay for this you hear me. Yeah Yeah blah blah said Natsu as he took out a set of handcuffs. Save your whining for the judge said Natsu as put the cuff on the criminal. Good work Natsu said Erza patting Natsu on the head. Erza please don't do that said Natsu as he blushes in embarrassment. Sorry I could help myself said Erza rubbing the back of her head. Anyway, let head back. The others are waiting.

Took you guys long enough we were waiting for thirty minutes said Gray crossing his arms. Shut it Strip said Natsu. What did you say Pinky said Gray as he got in Natsu faces? It boy here we go again said Lucy putting her hand on her head. Well, boys will boys said Wendy. Alright, you two that's enough. Let just get this criminal back to the locking up the criminals. Team Natsu report back to Chief Makarov. Good work today team Natsu. You catcher those criminals without causing any serious damage. It was nothing chief we just glad we could help make the street better said Erza. Yeah, those losers didn't stand a chance said Natsu grinning. Those guys were as weak as Natsu said, Gray. What did you say Icehead? What you wanted to fight lame brain said, Gray. Stop it not in front of the chief said Erza giving them an evil glare. We Sorry bother Natsu and Gray said as they hug each other. Chief Makarov let out a big sight. These brats will never change.

All right brat you can get out of my office now said Makarov. Yes, chief come you two let go said Erza as escorted Natsu and Gray out of the office. I can't wait for our next assignment said Natsu as he was eager for another case. I don't think we get another case for a while said, Lucy. Yeah, we just finish one so we might have to wait until tomorrow said, Wendy. I can't wait for a day. I want one now said Natsu puffing his cheek. Stopping your whining it annoying said, Gray. What did you say- before Natsu could say another word? Erza glare at him. Never mind I going to go see happy. See you guy later. I going to the cafeteria to get myself a Strawberry shake. I going to the Gym to work out said, Gray. going to see Carla said, Wendy. Well, I going to see the unsolved cases said Erza. After each team member went their separate way. At that same time, Chief Makarov got a case that will be Team Natsu biggest challenge ever.

A mysterious man was jumping across the building. Hey, Blue Thief have you arrive at your destination. Almost there said the mysteries man. Are you sure you want to do this? That place is filled with police officers. I have to Laxus. The item I searching for it in there said the mysteries man. I just say that this place is dangerous. Come on Laxus I Master Thief remember. Yeah, I know you told me about a thousand time already. I arrive at Fairy Tail Interpol. This going to be my biggest heist ever.


	2. Face to Face

Okay, Jellal head straight to the rooftop. There should be an air vent there. Okay, I on my way. Jellal jumps to the roof of Fairy Tail Interpol building. The location of the air vent in the center of the building. He removes the small door and enters. He took out the small device that Freed has given him to help locate the evidence room. As he crawls to the evidence heard a voice as he looks through a vent window. He notices a salamander hair boy talking to a little blue cat. Since when do cats talk? As curious as he was Jellal didn't have time for this. He needed to get to the evidence room. He looks at his device to see if he was getting closer. He was almost there he just needed to get past the case file room. Almost there said Jellal as he was crawling. He notices another vent window. He looks down to see a woman with scarlet hair. Jellal blush at the sight of woman. She beautiful said Jellal as he kept staring at the woman. Come to Jellal stay focus don't get distracted. He continues moving until he reaches the evidence room. He slowly removes the screws and gently remove the small little door. Before dropping down. He uses his camera device to see if the coast was clear. It looks to be all clear said Jellal as he dropped down. Jellal walked around for what he was looking for. He walks around the room when he finally finds what he was looking for. It was a book with a similar symbol like his tattoo. As Jellal slowly remove the glass case. He heard the door opening. Realizing he may get caught. Jellal quickly put the case back If he tries to head back to the vent. The person might notice him. Look like I going to have disguise myself. Jellal lifted his sleeves to reveal a watch. Good thing I always have my watch with me. He presses a button on his watch. Jellal outfit change into a short sleeve brown button shirt with brown pants. This should the person.

Are you sure about this Natsu? We could get into a lot of trouble. Don't worry about it, little buddy. It just a quick peek than we leave. I hope I don't regret this said Happy. As both Natsu and happy head over to where the book was. As they got closer. They notice someone standing in front of the case. Where the book it being held. Hey, who are you? What are doing here? Natsu look at the suspicious person. What it looks like. I cleaning up the place. I am after all the janitor. Natsu look at the man close. No, you're not said Natsu. Oh, no have I been to find out said Jellal sweating. You're here because you're curious about this book too said Natsu with a grin. Jellal through this guy was an idiot. but decide to play along in order not to get caught. Yeah, you caught said Jellal giving out a small laugh. Alright then let do this said Natsu lifting the case. Okay, we go said Natsu. As he slowly started opening the book. When all of a sudden. Team Natsu please report to My office immensely. Ahman said Natsu as he puffs his cheek in anger. Whw that a relief said Happy as he was wiping the sweat off his forehead. Well, let go happy said Natsu. See ya around dude said Natsu as he waves to Jellal. See ya said Jellal waving back. Well now that over. I can get what I came here for.

Sound like Chief Makarov has another case for us said Lucy as she was finishing the last of her strawberry shake. Goodbye Mira see you later said, Lucy. Goodbye, and good luck said Mira with a smile. Oh, man, I thought we were done for today said, Wendy. Now child no complaining. You sign up for this now endure said Carla crossing her hand. Yes, Carla said Wendy as she started walking to the chief office. I was ready to go, but oh well duty calls as Gray put on his shirt and head to the chief. Erza was looking into a case that got her attention. Hm, this one for some reason it interesting said Erza as she flips through pages the file. I continue to read it later right now I need to head to the chief office. Erza put away the file and starting heading to the chief office.

Erza arrives to chief Makarov office seeing everyone was already here. Well, look who last to arrive said, Gray. Sorry, I was distracted said Erza. It fine said Makarov. Now that everyone here. I wanted all you to see this said Makarov as he shows them a picture of a man with blue hair and a tattoo on his face. Who this handsome guy said Lucy with sparkling eyes? His name is Jellal Fernandes. He a wanted criminal who is well known as the blue hair thief said Makarov. He has been responsible for stealing multiple artifacts. From across the world. I see and you want us to catcher him said Erza with a serious face. That is correct said Makarov. We on it said, Gray. Wait I wasn't done talking said Makarov. I want you to catch him not just for the stolen artifact, but because he may be connected to the book in the evidence room. What do you mean said Wendy who seem a bit nervous? I not sure myself, but it may have something to do with the symbol that both Jellal and the book have. Don't worry chief we on it said, Gray. Hey, wait a min. What wrong Natsu said Lucy as she looks at Natsu. I see this guy before said Natsu. What really where? Makarov as he stood on top of his desk. Well, I not exactly sure, but he looks like the janitor that was cleaning the evidence room. cleaning the room. He was actually there to see the book that was there. Everyone stares at Natsu for a min before Erza smacks him on the head. You idiot that was not the janitor. Al left hours ago. Sorry I didn't know said Natsu who was still on the ground with a big bump on his head. Team Natsu head to the evidence room When they got there the book was already gone. Spread out he might still be in the building said Erza as order her team. Yes, ma'am. As everyone left. Erza looks around she notices the ceiling vent door was missing. He must be on the roof. Erza quickly heads to the roof to confront Jellal.

Hey, Laxus I got it said Jellal putting the book in his backpack. Good work Jellal. I know you can do it said Laxus. Wasn't there ever any doubt said Jellal. Maybe a little bit. Let put that aside right you need to leave the area before you are caught. "Don't worry I have never been caught". Suddenly the roof door open to reveal scarlet hair woman. Jellal Fernandes, you're under arrest. Ah, Laxus looks like I going to need backup.


	3. The Escaped

Don't move said Erza as she slowly approached. Jellal. Listen to me. I know you don't trust me, but this book belongs to me. It's been in my family for generations said Jellal. "Do you take me for a fool said Erza". What makes you think I believe the words of a criminal said Erza. Well, clearly the book has the same symbol that I have in my face said Jellal pointing to his face. That may be, but did you forget that you stole it from the evidence room. Not to mention that you're a wanted man said Erza. Now I going to give you one chance to surrender and return the book. Sorry but like I said this book rightful belong to me said Jellal taking a step back. Looks like we going to do this the hard way said Erza. Erza threw a punch. Jellal dodges it. Hold on a second. This doesn't have to get violate said Jellal. Too late for that said Erza as she sends another punch at Jellal. Jellal kelp dodging Erza attach, which make Erza get mad. You good said Erza. You're scary said Jellal. That just made Erza even madder. Erza charged the man. Jellal once again dodges it. Erza was getting irritating that now she hadn't been able to land a hit on Jellal.

Just as Erza was about to attack The rest of her team appears. Erza shouted Wendy. Erza turns to face her team. Took you guys long enough said Erza. Sorry, Erza said Lucy. Now that we here this guy won't' stand a chance said Natsu grinning. For once I agree with you said, Gray. Jellal realizes that he outnumber. He decides that the best strategy was to escape. I love to stay, but I really must be going said Jellal. You're not going anywhere said Erza. Jellal smiles and staring backward. Hey, wait what are doing said, Wendy. Jellal didn't respond as he continues to walk backward. Jellal was standing on the edge of the building. This fool what he doing said, Gray. He not planning on jumping aid Natsu. I seeing you Erza said Jellal as he jumps off the building. No! Shouted Erza as he heads to the edge of the building. To her shock, he was still alive. Erza didn't have time to figure out how he survived. She needed to catch him no matter what. Come on he getting away said Erza. As she headed out the door. The rest of her team were right behind her. We have to catch him no matter what understand said Erza. Yes, Ma'am. They reach the outside of the building. Erza orders her team to split up into the team. Lucy and Wendy is one team. Natsu and Gray are the other teams. What there no Before Natsu could finish. Erza glare at him. Yes Ma'am whatever you said Natsu. They headed to a different directory to look for Jellal. You haven't escape just yet Jellal. We will find you no matter said Erza.

Hey Laxus. Where Bickslow Jellal? Bickslow is on his way. Wait for him near Felidae St. Ok got said Jellal he started heading there. Jellal arrives at the street waiting for his ride. I hope he comes fast otherwise I ended up capture. As Jellal waited. He decided to see take out the book. Jellal at the book for a minute, before flipping up the book. As he looks through the book. He notices a town that looks familiar to him. I have seen this towner before, but where. As Jellal study the book. He heard a familiar voice. Find you. Jellal looks up from the book to see a salamander man and a shirtless man. Jellal put away the book. He didn't think that they would find him so fast. Hey, there how it going there buddy said Jellal as he tries to act friendly. Don't buddy me. You trick me. You said you're were the janitor said Natsu was angry. Look I sorry for tricking you. How about I made it up to you by inviting you to dinner said Jellal trying to bride Natsu. Nice try, but I won't fall for it again. Natsu was suddenly surrounded in flames. I going to take you to take here and now said Natsu Fire Dragon Iron Fist said Natsu as he leaps into the air. Jellal saw him and use Water magic. What? Oh, no said Natsu as he was strike by the water. Natsu landed on the ground cough off the water. Never send an idiot to a man job said Gray as he steps forward to fight Jellal. Ice Hammer said, Gray. Gray started running toward Jellal. Jellal was preparing another of his attacks. Fire magic shouted Jellal as he cancels the attack. Damn said Gray as he jumps back to where Natsu was. Hey, Natsu I never thought I said this, but I need your help said, Gray. "Took the words right out of my mouth said Natsu". Both Natsu and Gray side by side. Ready Stripper. Ready Meathead. Fire/Ice United Fist. Knowing that if the combined attack strikes him it be all over. Guess I have no choice, but to use my special move. Jellal body began glowing in bright yellow light. The hell is happening to him? I don't, but we have to stop him before it late. Jellal just smiles at them. Just as Natsu and Gray were about to reach Jellal. He suddenly disappears. Huh? Where he did go said Natsu. I don't know said, Gray. Hey Fellas. I right here said Jellal. Natsu and Gray look up and there Jellal was in the air. How did he? I love to stay and chant, but I really must be going said Jellal. Before I go here a little present Grand Chariot. Jellal sent a powerful attack. Oh no this can be good said Natsu. No, it isn't said Gray Both boys hug each other and close their eyes. As they were waiting for their demise. They notice that the attack was gone and so was Jellal. I can't believe it. That bastard trick us said Natsu. I can't believe I hug you said, Gray. Both boys stare and each other with angry stares. Unknown to them. Two people witness the fight. Did you get all that on Camera? Yes, I did said the Cameraman. Okay then let go find Jellal said the woman.

I manage to escape those two said Jellal as he stops to catch his breath. I didn't expect to use My Meteor. I only use that move in Emergency. Anyway, I should contract Laxus. Hey, Laxus are you there? Jellal what going on? What happens? I ran into some trouble said Jellal. Put that aside tell Bickslow to meet me on Trident. St. Okay Jellal I tell him. Try to stay out of the sight until he gets there said Laxus. Don't worry I will say Jellal putting on the hood over his head. Grrrrrr. Oh man, I been moving a lot that I end up hungry. Hm, there must be a place to eat somewhere said Jellal. As he looks around he spotted a Ramen shop call Neptune'S House. He went in and sat at a small table. He waits patiently. A Chubby woman approaches him. Hello sir. What can I get for you? Can I have the Miso Ramen with pork with an Anpan and Green Tea, please? Coming right up to said the waitress. After waiting for five minutes. Jellal food was ready. Sorry for the wait. Here your Miso ramen with pork, Anpan, and Green Tea. Thank you said Jellal with a smile. After finishing his food Jellal went to pay for his food. Jellal went to the cashier who was wearing an apron with a white undershirt. Hello, sir said the young woman. Hello said Jellal. Let see you order the miso ramen with pork, Anpan with Green Tea. Your total will be 2550 Jewel. Jellal took out a small bag of Jewel from his backpack. Here you go said Jellal handing the bag to the cashier. The Cashier got the bag and counted the Jewel. Thank you, please come again said the young girl. Jellal nodded and headed out the door. Hey, Kagura wasn't that young man handsome said the waitress with a grin. Well ah yes he was said Kagura blushing. Oh! Someone has a crush said the waitress. Kagura becomes red as Erza hair. Shouldn't you be getting back to work Risley? Riley just smiles and went back to work.

That was the best Ramen. I ever taste it said Jellal. I wonder if the other like ramen. I should invite them when I can say Jellal. Hm, where is Bickslow? He should have been here by now said Jellal. Better contract Laxus. Hello, Laxus are you there? There was no response. Must be a bad signal. Better walk around said Jellal. Jellal walk around the street until he was finally able to get a signal. Laxus comes in do you read me said Jellal. Yeah, I here what up said Laxus. I here at Trident street and there no sign of Bickslow. Yeah about that. It seems Bickslow got into some trouble, but don't worry. I sent Freed and Evergreen to go help him. As soon as they help him. All three will head to your location as soon as possible. Jell let out a sign of annoys. Fine, I wait for them said Jellal.

Jellal waited and waited, but his ride never shows up. Where are those three that should have been here by now said Jellal? Suddenly Jellal heard footsteps. He turns around to see Two girls. Oh, great Just want I needed said Jellal. Please, Jellal-san surrender. We don't need to fight pleaded Wendy.I sorry kid I can't do that said Jellal. We try to do this the easy way. It looks like we have to do this the hard way said, Lucy. Open the gate of Leo. Hey, There Lucy babe what can I do for you said Loki. You can start by not calling babe and second I need you to help us capture Jellal Fernandes. You got it Lucy-san said Loke giving Lucy a wink. Lucy sweatdrop while putting a hand on her head. Okay, prepare yourself criminal. Loki ran toward Jellal multiple punches. Jellal was able to dodge some of the Loke punches. Damn this guy punches hurt said Jellal while rubbing his hands. You're good said Jellal. Keep it up and you might end up impressing that Lucy girl said Jellal smiling. Wow, you really think so said Loki. Loki looks out shouted Lucy. Huh? Loki turns around to face Jellal, as he did. Pow! He was struck in the face. Fallen to the ground. Loke lay there unconscious. A mysterious light appears and Loki was gone. You may have had defeat Loki, now let see how you do with the next one. Open Gate of Aquarius. Hey! What the big idea summing me shouted Aquarius. Well, you see I need your help said Lucy nervously. Aquarius looks at Lucky with fright eyes. Fine, you want my help. Then I give it to you shouted Aquarius. Taking out her Urn. Aquarius began absorbing water. Once she absorbs enough water. Aquarius release it into a powerful attack. Bubble Shots shouted Aquarius. Multiple Bubble shot was sent towards. Jellal manages to dodge them. You have to do better than that said Jellal. Hm, foolish boy that was just a distracted said Aquarius. Huh? Said Jellal as he was confused. Water pillar shouts Aquarius as she swung Urn. Suddenly Water appears under Jellal feet. Oh no this isn't good said Jellal. Jellal was send flying into the air. Realize that if he hits the ground. He wi be knocked unconscious. He is caught and locked away. "No, I can let that happen". Suddenly Jellal was surrounded by darkness. What going on said Jellal. Jellal didn't what was happening, but he knew it was not good. Her eyes turn red, his hair become black and the tattoo on his right eye disappear. Lucy something wrong, I could sense it said, Wendy. What do you mean said Lucy who was confused? I don't know, but I have a bad feeling said Wendy who was now sweating. Then we should finish him off said, Lucy. Lucy looks at Aquarius. Aquarius nodded. Aborsoring a large amount of water. Aquarius prepare her attack. 'Here comes the finishing blow shouted Aquarius". Torrent shouted Aquarius as she launches her attack. It's over said Lucy smiling. That what you think said Jellal. Jellal launches his own attack to counter Aquarius's attack. Dark Mass shouted Jellal as he sends his devastating attack toward Aquarius attack. The clash of both attacks was strong enough causing a huge explore around the area. We have to be careful or innocent people might get hurt said, Wendy. You're right Wendy. Aquarius shouted Lucy. Before Lucy could order Aquarius. Jellal appears in front of Aquarius. Jellal gave an evil smirk that fright Aquarius. Darkness Cage shouted Jellal. Firing a dark sphere that releases several themselves around Aquarius. Ahh shouted Aquarius. "Go back to where came from," said Jellal in a sinister voice. Aquarius begin to slowing disappear. Before disappearing. Aquarius turns to face Lucy. I'm sorry Lucy I failed. Aquarius After saying that Aquarius disappear and return to the spirit world. AQUARIUS shouted Lucy. Both Lucy and Wendy were now alone with Jellal. What do we do now said, Wendy? We need to stall until Erza and the other get here said, Lucy. Lucy took out another key. Open the gate of the-. Before Lucy could summon another celestial spirit. Both Lucy and Wendy were wrapped in a snake. Hey, what going on said, Wendy. I can't move. Me neither said, Lucy. Goodbye, you pest said Jellal as he prepared to kill both Wendy and Lucy. He suddenly heard a voice in his head. Please don't do it. This isn't you. The darkness around Jellal started to disappear. Both his eyes and hair return back to normal. The tattoo reappear. What happens? Ah, my head hurts said Jellal touching his head. Jellal saw that Lucy and Wendy were wrapped in a snake tattoo. How did this happen said Jellal? Before Lucy could answer a van appear. "Sorry to have kept you waiting said Bickslow. It okay the important thing is that you came said Jellal. Jellal step into the van. Hey, what about those twos aid Evergreen. Don't worry they restain so they won't able to go after us said Jellal. Let go Bickslow before reinforcement comes said, Freed. Bickslow started the van and drove off.

A couple of minutes later. Natsu, Gray, and Erza arrive. Lucy, Wendy are you both okay said Natsu running to them. We're fine just get this off us said, Lucy. Natsu tries to removed but couldn't. Wait Natsu let me handle this said Erza taking out two tags from her pocket and placing them on Lucy and Wendy. The snake tattoo disappear. Thanks, Erza said Lucy. Yeah, thanks said Wendy bowing. That what friend are for said Erza. So Lucy what happen said Natsu. A Lot happen. We tell you on the way back to Fairy Tail said, Lucy. Um, guys, we got a problem said Gray pointing to a white van. Oh no, it Sabertooth news.


	4. The Mysteries Book

What are we going to do said Lucy panicking? Calm down Lucy we figure something out said Natsu. Oh no, I don't want to appear on TV said, Wendy. Don't worry Wendy I handle this said Erza. The reporter exits the van. She walked towards Team Natsu. Do you have the camera on said Yukino? Yes, we're rolling said Orga. I live with Fairy Tail who recently do not apprehend the thief known as the blue thief. Care to comment on that Erza-san said Yukino. We assure you that this mere fail. We will catcher him next time it all said Erza. "Well, there you have it, folks." Fairy Tail will catcher the thief next time. Report to you lived from sabertooth news This Yukino signing out. After the camera was turned off Yukino put away her microphone away. Lucy-san are you okay said Yukino. Yeah, I find thanks for asking Yukino-san. So Yukino how did you find out about this? It was a support to be a secret said Erza. I follow Natsu-san and Gray-san after I saw them together arguing about a criminal escaping from them. Should have known it was this two idiots said Erza glaring at both Natsu and Gray. "We sorry both said in fear." Well, we going to go back to Hq and figure out what Jellal plan to do with that book said Erza. Everyone nodded in agreement. We see you later Yukino said, Lucy. Okay, see you later. Come on, Orga-san let go back, said Yukino. After Yukino and Orga were out of sign. Team Natsu head back to Hq.

After arriving at Fairy Tail HQ. Team Natsu headed to the chief Makarov office. As they enter. They notice that Makarov was not happy. Everyone was a bit scary to talk except for Erza We're sorry Chief he got away said, Wendy. It okay child it not your fault said Makarov. So what do we do now said Lucy? I say we go looking for him said Natsu. How we going to do that, you idiot. He could be anywhere in the city said, Gray. What did you call me said Natsu? You heard me loser said, Gray. You want to fight said Natsu. Bring it on said, Gray. ENOUGH said Erza. We in the chief office show some respect said Erza in an angry tone. We Sorry said both Natsu and Gray hugging each other. We gonna need to find out what that book does and why Jellal wants it said Makarov. Everyone nodded in agreement. Oh, one more thing said, Lucy. It seems that Jellal has a team of his own. What do you mean Lucy said Natsu. Well after we were taken down. A van arrives to help Jellal escaped. I didn't see who it was, but I know I heard two male and female voice said, Lucy. I heard them to said, Wendy. Whoever these people are they must be plotting something big said, Gray. Whatever it is we have to stop them said Natsu. Let go guys said Natsu. As Team Natsu was heading out. Chief Makarov stop them. Wait! Team Natsu turns around to face Chief Makarov. What is it chief said Erza. I fear that this problem could get dangerous so I decide to get another team to assist you in the case said Makarov. Wait don't tell me is-. Yes, Team Gajeel will be joining you. Noooooooooooo! yelled Natsu at the top of his lungs. After Natsu stop yelling. Chief Makarov orders Team Natsu to rest and arrive at the station early to meet Team Gajeel.

Jellal and his team arrived at their hideout. Good job on getting the book Jellal-san said Bickslow sticking out his tongue. You're amazing said Evergreen. Impressive as always said, Freed. I barely manage to escape said Jellal. Anyway, put that aside where were you Bickslow? Well, I was on my way when I notice a young girl being harassed by those idiots from Blue Pegasus, so being the good guy I am I pretend I was her big brother. I took her home which was 15 min from where she works. After dropping her thanks me. Her brother saw us together and got the wrong idea. I was chased by her real brother. After being chased by him for 10 min. I find Freed and Evergreen then from there we came to pick you up said Bickslow Wow who wouldn't think that Bishslow with popular with a woman said Evergreen lifts her glass. Yeah, I always thought you were bad with women said, Freed. This coming from a girl who turns people to stone and a guy who always clinging to Laxus. Hey that not true said both Freed and Evergreen. While the three friends were arguing Jellal made his way to the main room. Laxus I back said Jellal. Hey, man glad you're back said Laxus.

Yeah, that heist was harder than I thought said Jellal putting the book on the desk. So this is the book that gramps had in the evidence room said Laxus picking up the book. Yeah, this is the book said Jellal. Let see what it has inside said Laxus as he begins opening the book. Wait! Laxus doesn't open it said Jellal. Why? Laxus looked at Jellal with a confused look on his face. Sorry, Laxus it just a lot has happened since I got this book said Jellal. What do you mean said Laxus? I don't know how to explain it, but I feel like this book is evil said Jellal. Evil you're joking right said Laxus with a small laugh I wish I was said Jellal with a serious face. Jellal is there something you're not telling me said Laxus. Jellal took a deep breath, before explaining to Laxus what had happened. If what you're saying is true then why do we have the book then said Laxus? We have it because it connects to my past and I need to know why said Jellal. Okay, I understand said Laxus. While you figure it out. I going to go visited gramps. I contacted you as soon as I find out what Gramps is up too. Alright, see you later. After Laxus left Jellal open the book. Jellal flips the pages to the page where he saw the tower. As he looks at the tower closing he notices that there were children standing next to the tower. I didn't notice this before must have missed it when those two attack me. He studied the children and was shocked that one of them look like him. What the hell! Is that me I don't understand. I don't remember having memories of this. As Jellal kelp study the book he also notices a girl with scarlet hair. Isn't that before Jellal could finish a strange light came from the book. What happening? As the light became brighter. Jellal started to feel dizzy as he started to conscious. He heard the voice again. Remember Jellal Remember.


	5. The Past

Jellal wakes up to find himself in a strange place. Where am I? How did I get here? Said Jellal as was holding his head. Jellal looks around to see that he was in some kind of underground dungeon. Why am I in a dungeon? I need to figure a way out of here said Jellal. Jellal walk around the dungeon. He felt like this dungeon somehow look familiar. Why does it feel like I have been here before? Jellal was now determined to find out more about this place. Suddenly Jellal heard voices. He headed to the direction of where the voices are coming from. He kept going until he reached a wooden door with a small window with bars. Jellal reached to open the door, but his hand went right through it. Jellal was a little freaked out by this, but he tries to ignore it. Jellal walks through the door to discover that there were children in here. "Hey what are kids doing here." The kids ignore him as they continue to speak to each other. It not nice to ignore people said Jellal as he tries to touch one of the kids, but just like the door, his hand went through the kid. I need to investigate what is going and why I can't touch anything. Before Jellal can't do anything the wooden door open to reveal a little girl with scarlet hair. Erza you're back said one of the boys smiling."Yes sorry I took so long they made me do extra work said Erza". Those bastards are so cruel said another boy. Quiet they could hear you said a girl. So what if they could hear me it truly isn't said the boy. That may be, but you're forgetting those people are the ones that feed you said the girl. Don't you mean they hardly feed us said the boy? You're forgetting that they give us a small piece of bread and a small amount of water. That not a decent meal said the boy. Well, it's better than anything said the girl. Alright, guys that enough talking. We have to get up extra early tomorrow to continue working said Erza. The kids lay on the floor to sleep. Jellal was shocked to see little kids and being treated harshly, but what shocked him more was the girl with the red hair. That girl is the same one I met not too long ago said Jellal. All of a sudden the room turn complete dark. What now said Jellal as he looks around. Jellal didn't know what was going on, but he had a strange feeling that this may be connected to his past.

Jellal began walking around the dark hoping to find a clue of how Erza was connected to all this. He suddenly heard the voice again. Jellal this way follow the sound of my voice. Jellal hesitated at first, but he knew that following the mysteries voice might lead to the answers that he is looking for. He followed the voice until he spotted another wooden door. He went through the door and notice a young girl tied down on some platform. What the hell is going on here said Jellal who was pissed at seeing an innocent child tied down like some animal. You be the perfect sacrifice for lord Zeref said a bold man with a scar above his left eye. Let me go shouted the girl. Be quiet brat this all be over before you know it said the man. Jellal boil with anger that such a horrible person could do this to a child. Wait a minute that girl look familiar said Jellal as he got closer to make sure it was he thought it was. Jellal saw that it was Erza and she had brutes on her arms and legs. Jellal became more furious when he saw that they had beaten her. Jellal now clenching fist wanting to punch the man, but couldn't since his attack would just go through the man. Now then let give your life to your lord Zeref. A bright light appears under Erza as was being sacrificed. No! Shouted Jellal as he watched helplessly as Erza was being sacrificed. Just as all hope was about to be lost. There was suddenly a big blast What? Said the man as he turned around to the direction of the blast. What do you think you doing said the man as he was enraged? I came here to stop you said a young boy with blue who seem to be the same age as Erza. Is that me? Said Jella as he was surprised to see a young version of himself. The young boy charged at man punching the man. Despite being young Young Jellal was strong enough to get the man on his knee. Young Jellal quickly ran toward Erza to untie her. "Jellal you came said young Erza as she began to cry. Don't cry Erza I here now I won't let anything happen to you said young Jellal." You little-. You going to pay for that. In fact, you both be a sacrifice to Lord Zeref. The light once again appears on both youngsters. What are we going to do? said Erza. Young Jellal smile and only said one word. Lived! Jellal pushes Erza out of the platform. Jellaallllllllll shouted Erza as she sadly watches Jellal being sacrificed. "The ceremony has been complete yelled the man". Where lord Zeref I gave him a sacrifice why isn't he here. The man being furious clench his fist. Looks like I'm going to have to give him another sacrifice as the man slowly start walking Erza. Erza didn't move she was sad that one of her friends was gone. Just as the man is about to grab her when another blast was heard. Now, what said the man as he turned to see who it was. No! Not you said the man who was scared. "It over Ivan you lost said the little old man". Alongside the old man was the rune knight and Magic council member.. Ivan Dreyer "You're under arrest for child enslavement"

The rune knight surrounded Ivan pointing their spears towards him. The little old man approaches young Erza. You're save now said the little old man. Young Erza didn't say anything. She was too sad to say anything. Is she going to be okay said The magic council member said. She is going to be fine, but I'm afraid she suffered a mental breakdown. After Ivan Dreyer was taken away. Makarov took Erza in and gave her a home and a family. Makarov decided to use a spell to erase Erza memories and give her new ones. When the time came. Makarov will tell Erza the truth.

The room once again turns black and Jellal was lost for words. I die how is it that I'm alive said Jellal. It all thanks to me said a mysterious voice. Jellal turns to face a mysterious young girl with yellow hair. Who are you? My name is Mavis and I am the one who resurrected you. How? I used a special spell that can bring people back to life, but it came with a price said, Mavis. A price? Yes in exchange for bringing you back to the living you were given dark magic that corrupted you. In order to surpass your dark magic, I put a special seal on your right eye. I also created this book to seal away your memories and making you believe that it belongs to your family, but it seemed that you were destined to know the truth said Mavis. This all doesn't make any sense said Jellal who was confused. I know it's hard to believe, but it time you come to understand it. I must go now take care of yourself Jellal Feredenez. Wait! I wanted to know if you were the one who voice I been hearing. Mavis stop for a moment before speaking. no that was young self said Mavis before disappearing. My young self said Jellal. Yes, Jellal it was me. Jellal turned around to see a young boy with blue hair. Jellal was stunned to see his younger self right in front of him. "You were the one who helps stop the darkness from taking over". That right said young Jellal. I also guide you through memories of your past said Young Jellal. Why? I want you to remember the girl who was your best friend a girl who you gave the last name and the girl who we fell in love with. I fell in love with her said Jellal who was blushing. Yes, she was your first love said young Jellal. Now go to her help her remember said young Jellal as he began to disappear. Wait! How I support help her remember? said Jellal.

Suddenly he heard another voice this one sound familiar. Jellal wakes up please up. Jellal woke up finding himself back at the hideout. He awake thank god said Evergreen. Jellal we were worrying about said, Freed. When we saw you on the ground we thought the worst said Biskslow. Don't guys I fine now said Jellal getting up from the floor. Are you sure Jellal said, Freed? Yes, don't worry guys. I going to sleep now. See you guys tomorrow said Jellal as headed upstairs to his room. Jellal lay on his bed thinking about what he should do. After a brief moment of thinking, he decided to meet up with Erza and help her remember her past. "See you soon Erza Scarlet."


	6. Kidnapped

**Magnolia Town Train Station**

You idiot better settled down otherwise I going to hurt you said an angry Erza. We finish this later Metalhead said Natsu. That fine with me Flamebrain said Gajeel. Both boys give each other glare. Boys are idiots said Lucy with a hand on her forehead. You said it said Levy who also had her hand on her forehead. "You two knucklehead are a bad influence for both Wendy and Romeo said Gray who had his hands on his Hips." You tell them Gray-sama said Juvia who had hearts in her eyes. Okay everyone pays attention I only going to repeat this once said Erza who is standing in front of the two teams. As you all know we are working together to catcher the criminal name Jellal Fernandes. Who unfortunately escape custody last night. We have the chance to correct that mistake. So what the plan Erza said, Lucy. We got some leads on where his hideout might be said Erza. Where is it? Said Natsu. Calm down Natsu said, Lucy. I can't that guy almost hurt you, Lucy. "He going to pay said Natsu who clench his Fist that was covered in Flames". Wow, Big brother Natsu I didn't know you like Big Sister Lucy said, Romeo. What? No it not like that said Natsu while blushing. "Who would have thought this Pinky like the bunny girl said Gajeel with a grin". I never thought that Natsu would know what love is said Gray who was grinning as well. Hooray love rival won't take Gray-sama from Juvia. I am happy for you Lucy-san said, Wendy. Both Natsu and Lucy were both blushing as red as Erza hair. Alright, that's enough! Stay focus understand said Erza with a serious face. Yes, Ma'am. Now I was saying before I was intruded. The location on where Jellal might be hiding is a small town 5 miles from here said Erza. So what are we waiting for let go said Natsu? Hold on Natsu we don't know exactly where in town. It may be a small town, but even a small town is like finding a needle in the haystack. What do we do then said Natsu said being impatient. First, when we get there we split up. You and Lucy will be one team Gajeel and Levy will another. Follow by Gray and Juvia. Wendy and Romeo and Finally I go on my own. Hooray Juvia is with Gray-sama said Juvia jumping in joy. Gray, on the other hand, was not happy. Stay close Shrimp won't want you to get lost said Gajeel. Don't treat me like a little child said Levy puffing her cheeks.' I keep you save Wendy said Romeo'. Thanks, Romeo said Wendy blushing. I and Lucy will find Jellal before you guys said Natsu grinning. Erza looks on as she saw how everyone was determined to find Jellal. The train arrived 10 minutes later. Everyone got in as their search for Jellal began.

* * *

**Flashback**

The day Laxuas's father was arrested was the same day Laxus mother decided to leave town and move to Balsam Town because she feared that if Laxus was near his father. Laxus would grow up like his father. Ever since that day Laxas was only allowed to talk to his grandfather through Lacrima and wasn't allowed to visit his grandpa. During his time living in Balsam, Town Laxus met Freed, Bickslow, Evergreen and became fast friends with them. They hang out together every day. One day during a playday they saw a boy being bully, So Laxus came to his rescue and scared off the bullies. Hey, are you alright said Laxus stretch out his hand to help the boy up. Yeah, I alright said the boy as he reached for Laxus hand. My name is Laxus this is my friends Freed, Bickslow and Evergreen. My name is Jellal Fernandes. Look like this the beginning of a beautiful friendship said Evergreen.

* * *

**Fairy Tail HQ**

It's been a long time since I have been here said Laxus. I remember how much you wanted to become part of Fairy tail said Makarov with a smile. Anyway, let's put that aside and talk about what I wanted to discuss with you last night. "Oh, right we were busy drinking that we didn't get a chance to talk". So what is it that you wanted to talk about said Makarov in a serious tone. I want to know about last night incident. I heard on the news that you let someone get away said Laxus. I wanted to know if I can help you said Laxus. I appreciate the help my boy, but I already sent Team Natsu and Team Gajeel to handle the situation. I see said Laxus sounding a bit disappointed. That okay I don't mind said Laxus. I will be back I going to the washroom said Laxus as he leaves Makarov. Laxus enter the washroom and open one of the stalls and begin dialing some numbers on his phone. Hello, Evergreen it me Laxus. Laxus thank god when you didn't come home. We were all worrying especially Freed. I fine Evergreen I spend the night at grandpa said Laxus. Next time call us so we won't worry too much said Evergreen. I will anyway I want to tell you and the rest of the guys to be careful. Grandpa sends two groups after Jellal. Make sure he is hidden until you are certain they have left town understand said Laxus. Yes Sir said Evergreen. See you guys later said Laxus. Laxus hang up the phone and went to wash his hand in case someone was nearby. As Laxus exit the washroom. He accidentally bumps into someone. "Sorry I didn't see you there said Laxus as he stretched his hand to pick up the person". It okay it wasn't your fault. As the person grab Laxus hand. Laxus recognize the person MiraJane is that you said Laxus. Laxus said Mira as she looked up to see it was her childhood friend. It has been a long time said Mira smiling. Yeah, it has said Laxus. "You got handsome said Mira in a quiet voice."You got beautiful said Laxus in a low tone. So what have you been up to all this time?

* * *

**Balsam Town**

We finally here said, Lucy. I thought we never arrived said Natsu who feeling sick due to his motion sickness. For the first time I agree with you Flamebrain said Gajeel. What did you say metal jackass said Natsu. "You hear you, pink hair idiot." Both glare at each other until Erza came and smacked them both on the head. That enough of childish fighting. We came here to find Jellal. Yes Ma'am both Natsu and Gajeel said as they lay on the ground. Ok everyone listen up our one and only mission is to find Jellal and apprehend him and his accomplices understand. Yes Ma'am everyone said. Good luck and be careful said Erza. Everyone went to different directions in the search for Jellal. Erza was on a street that seems to be filled with many stores and restaurants. Erza went to every store showing them a picture of Jellal. Have you seen this man? No! Sorry, ma'am haven't seen him. With each response ending up with the same answer. I hoping the rest are having betting luck than I said Erza as she sat on a bench. Suddenly she heard a growl. Grrrrrrrrrr! Erza looks around and to see if there was a dog nearby. She didn't see any dog. Huh, Must be my imagination said Erza. It happens once again this time Erza realize that it wasn't a dog, but her stomach growling. Erza turned red as her hair. Oh man, I haven't had anything since breakfast. Erza got up and decided to eat something before continuing her search. I wonder if there's cafe around said Erza who was hoping to eat her favorite dessert. She looked around, but couldn't find one. If I don't have a strawberry cake I die of hunger said Erza panicking. After searching for another 20 minutes she finally finds a cafe called Thunder God Tribe. She quickly went inside and headed toward the counter. The woman looked surprised when she saw Erza rushing in like that. Hello, how may I help you said the woman? Yes, I would like two strawberry cakes and green tea, please. Coming right up said the woman. Evergreen head to the back took out a cake from the fridge and began cut two pieces of Strawberry cakes. Hey Evergreen who was that girl that just enter said, Freed. Just some young girl who seems to have a deep love for strawberry cake. Hehe if she keeps eating like that she going to get-. Before Bickslow could finish his sentence. He was suddenly turned to stone. Don't ever say that ever said Evergreen in a low angry tone. Freed cringe in fear when he saw what Evergreen did. I turn him back to normal after bringing these cakes to the young girl said Evergreen with a smile as exit the kitchen. Evergreen sure is scary! Huh, Bickslow said, Freed. Oh right! as he remembers that was turned to Stone. Sorry for the wait said Evergreen as she put the cakes in front of Erza. That okay said Erza with a smile. "I just need to bring your green tea I will be right back said Evergreen as head back to the Kitchen."

Evergreen head back to the kitchen she starts preparing the green tea when she hears a door opening from the wall in the back of the kitchen. Hello Jellal did you have a good night sleep said Evergreen as she was heat up the tea? Yep, I sure did say Jellal. Jellal was head to the kitchen door when he saw Biskslow. "Hey Evergreen did you did this to Biskslow said Jellal. Indeed I did and I have a good reason said Evergreen. Even if you did it for a good reason it still wrong said Jellal with his hands cross. Hey, he was going to call the girl out there that word that no man should ever say to a girl no matter what said Evergreen. Okay, Evergreen calm down said Jellal. Just make sure to turn him back to normal said Jellal. I will Jellal said Evergreen. Well, I going out I see you guys later. As Jellal was about to exit the kitchen. He spotted a red-haired girl through the small round window on the door. Erza! What's she doing here? Jellal quickly step back What wrong Jellal? said, Freed. Erza Scarlet is out there said Jellal. What? Oh yeah, I almost forgot Laxuas call me to let you know that his grandfather sent two teams after you and us as well said Evergreen. Why didn't you tell me said Jellal who was upset. Sorry said Evergreen What are you going to do Jellal? Said Freed. Jellal thought for a moment and took a deep breath before speaking. I am going to talk to her said Jellal. What? Why? She an childhood friend of mine from my past. Both Freed and Evergreen gasp when they heard what Jellal said. I will explain everything later. Right now Evergreen you need to give Erza her tea. She must be waiting for it said Jellal. Right on my way said Evergreen. Sorry to give you waiting said Evering giving Erza a nervous smile. It fine said Erza with a smile. After finishing her tea. Erza pays and left to continue her search for Jellal. Erza had toward the direction of a small park. All of a sudden she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around but saw no one. I hearing thing said Erza. Erza continued walking until she hears footsteps again and quickly turned around this time she spotted the person. She recognized the person. Jellal what all she said before being knocked out by a small ball that released gas. Erza started to feel sleepy. She fell to her knees before she lost consciousness. She could hear Jellal say something before falling to the ground. I sorry Erza.


	7. Catching Up

**Fairy Tail HQ**

How you been Laxuas and what have you been doing all this time said Mira who kept asking questions nonstop. What with all the questions? Did you miss me that much? Said Laxus with a grin. What? I ah just curious that all said Mira who blushing. Laxuas took a sip of his coffee before answering Mira questions. Well it a long story, so you might have wanted to get more coffee ready. Laxuas went on explaining about how he had to live separately from his friends and how lonely he was since many kids were afraid of him due to his appearance. He had a hard time making friends, that is until he met three kids who always together approached him and offer to be friends with them. He at first thought that they were messing with him. The girl with brown and glasses told him that fate has brought me here for a reason, Laxuas just gave a weird look because he thought that she was a bit odd, but saw that she was a good person, so he agreed to be friends with them. The green hair boy cheered, while the boy next to him stuck out his tongue. After that, all four became good friends.

Wow, Laxus you sure met some great people said Mira with a smile. So how are Elfman and Lisanna doing? said Laxus. They doing fine said, Mira. Lisanna helps me in the cafeteria, while Elfman help keeps the streets safe daily. Does Elfman still have that habit of saying Man on everything said Laxus? Mira gave a big sight before answering. Yes, he does, especially when it comes to the males' officer. That brother of mine sure can be a handful especially when it comes to Lisanna. He can be very overprotective of her. Just the other day he chases a guy away for bringing her home after saving her from blue pegasus. That sure sounds like Elfman said Laxus with a small smile. I wish he could stop being so overprotective she a big girl she can take care of herself said, Mira. You can't really blame him he just trying to keep her safe. You would do the same, wouldn't you? Hm, I guess you're right. "Mira-nee we're back shouted Lisanna". "We brought the stuff you request said, Elfman". Hm Mira-nee-san who that? Wait is that Laxus. Wow, Laxus grown to be a man said Elfman with a grin. It has been a long time guy said Laxus with a small smile. "What brings you here did you miss my sister Mira said Elfman with a grin". Elfman said Mira who was blushing. Laxuas didn't say anything, but Elfman could see that he was blushing. Come on say it be a man. Alright, Elfman, that enough come on we're going to the kitchen and putting away the groceries said Lisanna while jumping to pull Elfman from the ear. Ow! Sis that hurts. What wrong Elfman aren't you a man. I'm sure an ear pulling it nothing to a man said Laxus. Everyone started laughing except for Elfman who was a bit embarrassed by the situation. After the young siblings disappeared into the kitchen. Laxus told Mira if she wanted to go out with him. I love to, but as you can see I am still on duty said Mira with a small blush. You can leave Lisanna and Elfman in charge. I'm sure they can handle it. Well, I guess if it just for a while I could leave for an hour or two. "Alright then let get going said Laxus". Mira called out her siblings that she be out and too take care of things while she was gone. "Don't worry Nee-chan leave everything to us said Lisanna." A simple job should be easy for a man said, Elfman."

**Fiore Town**

Laxus and Mira head into town they were walking when they notice a movie theater." Hey, want to want a movie said Laxus." A movie sound nice said, Mira. Hm, let see how about this one._ The Night of the slasher. _ Is there another one beside that one said Mira sounding a bit nervous. Hm, let see well some of this movie is sold out. The only other left is a romance one call _A kiss in the wind. _Let watch that one said Mira with a smile. Well if you want to watch than I don't mind watching it with you said Laxus. Are you sure Laxus said, Mira? I don't mind as long as you're happy that all that matters to me said Laxus with a small blush. Mira smile at Laxus that he was being a gentleman. Come on let go inside said Mira pulling Laxus by his hand. After the movie, they went to eat at a nice restaurant that was known to be one of the best in Fiore. After they finish eating they head to a nearby cliff to see the sunset. Isn't the sunset beautiful said Mira while resting on Laxus shoulder? It sure is said Laxus. Mira I been wanting to tell this for a long time, but never got the chance to do it. What is it Laxus? I always like you as more than a friend. I love before Laxus could finish he was interrupted by a kiss from Mira. I always love you too Laxus. "Laxus smile knowing that his childhood friend felt the same for him, so does that mean you to be my girlfriend said Laxus." Yes, Laxus I be your girlfriend. The two kisses again officially becoming a couple.

**Meanwhile**

What took you guys so long I thought I would never be free said a mysterious man. Sorry, Master, it took quite a while to plan the escape plan said a man with purple skin. I let left off easily next time I won't be so nice Did you recruit any strong mage to help us on my quest to rebuild the tower of heaven. Yes, master, I gather the strongest mage and gladly help with your plan. Excellent soon the town of heaven will rebuild as well as the return of lord Zeref. Ah, sir what about Fairy Tail they obviously will try to stop you. I hoping for it. I have been waiting for my vengeance for a long time. I will kill every last one of them and once they are out of the way. Fairy tail will belong to me HAHAHAHAHA!


	8. The Fairy and the Sorciere

"We should be heading back soon said Lucy who was tired after searching for hours". Come on Lucy just while long said Natsu with a grin. If I walked any farther my legs will fall off said Lucy with a tired expression. Don't you want to capture Jellal before the other said Natsu who was determined to continue the search? Does it matter as long as we capture him that all that matter said Lucy who sat down on a nearby bench? I know, but wouldn't it be better if we beat Gray and Gajeel and rub it in their face said Natsu with a grin. Sigh you just want to beat Gray and Gajeel as well said Lucy with an annoyed expression. Come on let's meet back with the others, so we can eat said, Lucy. Good idea I hungry said Natsu while rubbing his stomach. As they were walking they noticed a group of people on the floor. What going on here said, Lucy. trouble that what said Natsu. Natsu and Lucy looked around the area to investigate. They notice that all the people that were lying on the floor were all purple. Why are they purple said Lucy in a scared tone? Someone did this to them. Wait1 This smells Before Natsu could say something he heard shouting. Help me, someone. Come on Lucy said Natsu as he followed the sound of the voice. Natsu wait said Lucy as she follows behind. Natsu kelp following the voice until he spotted someone holding a man in a choke position. That guy must be the one responsible for harming those people said Natsu as he clenched his fist. He is not going to hurt any more people said Natsu as he ran toward the man ready to punch him. Fire Dragon Flaming Fist. The man noticed this letting go of the man. He quickly dodges Natsu Fist. What? He dodge it but how said Natsu a surprised look. Why? Because I heard you coming you idiot. The man swung his fist punching Natsu in the face. Natsu was sent crashing to the floor. I don't know who you are and I don't care but You're interfering with police business, so I am going to have to arrest you said the man smirking. What police business said Lucy with a confused look on her face. Who are you said, Lucy? My name is Cobra I from Crime Sorciere Interpol. You joking you don't look like someone who works with law enforcement said Natsu as he was getting up from the floor. I don't care if you believe or not. Now then if you two could get lost. I can go back into integrating this piece of trash into revealing the location of the kidnapped kids. Kidnapped Kids what do you mean said, Lucy. Like I said before this is police business, so is none of your damn business said Cobra. It is our business because we are a police officer. We're from Fairy Tail said Natsu. Fairy Tail said Cobra. Death to Fairy shouted the man who was getting up. All three turn to face the man with a surprised look on their faces. What your big deal bud said Natsu who was upset on what the man was saying. Death to Fairy Tail as the man ripped his shirt to reveal bombs. This guy is crazy said, Lucy. Death to Fairy Tail as the man active the bomb. **BOOM!**

Around the same time, the rest of the team were meeting up. Where Lucy, Natsu, and Erza are said Levy with concern in her voice. Don't worry Shrimp I sure they fine said Gajeel. Don't call me shrimp said Levy Puffing her cheeks. Don't worry Levy-San I sure they are here soon said, Wendy. She right Levy they probably be here soon said Gray who was missing his shirt. Juvia agrees with Gray-Sama said Juvia with hearts in her eyes. **BOOM! **What was that explosion? Said Wendy. I don't know, but I have a feeling Natsu must be involved said Gray who had his shirt on. That little bastard. He having fun without us said Gajeel. I can't believe you Gajeel. You care more about that than the safety off your friend said Levy with her hand on her hips. Calm down Shrimp I sure they okay said Gajeel crossing his hands. Can we stop arguing and head over there said, Romeo. Juvia agrees with Romeo-Chan right. Our friends may need our help said Juvia. She right let go said Gray as he headed to the direction of the explosion. Come on Gajeel said Levy as she follows behind Team Natsu. Fine I just hope pink hair idiot left some for me said Gajeel.

You can't do anything without us can't you Eric said Sorano with a smirk. Shut up Sorano I can't have safe myself I didn't your help and don't call me my name. Geez Cobra Sorano save your life and this is how you thank her said Sawyer Tch said Cobra as he looks away By the way Cobra who are these two said, Macbeth. The pink hair one said they're from Fairy Tail. It's not pink it Salamander remembers that Eric said Natsu with a smirk. Don't me Eric you little of before Cobra could finish his sentence. They heard voices. Lucy-san, Natsu are you guys okay said Wendy. Yes, we fine said Lucy. Thank goodness said Levy who was a relief. Where Erza-san I thought she is here with you guys said, Romeo. I thought she was with you guys said, Lucy. We look for her right now We want to know what happened here said Levy. I see you had some fun said Gajeel who looking at Natsu. What wrong Gajeel jealous said Natsu with a smirk. Ha me jealous yeah right said Gajeel. What happened here and who are these people said Gray who was missing his shirt. They're from Crime Sorciere they're the officers of this town said, Lucy. I have been meaning to ask what you Fairytail are doing in this town said Sorano. We're here to capture Jellal said Natsu. Jellal what reason do you have in doing that said Macbeth. He stole something from the evidence room in our Hq and because he a criminal said, Gray. That doesn't sound like Jellal MO. He usually steals priceless stuff, not some crappie junk said, Sawyer. We need to go back to Hq and report it to Ultear said, Macbeth. She is going to give an earful for not reporting sooner said Cobra. What the matter Cobra scared said Sorano. Shut up Sorano said Cobra annoyed. Quit your Childish fight and let said, Macbeth. Hey, wait if you know anything about Jellal than we coming with you said Natsu. This is not your business didn't I tell you twice said Cobra. Yeah, you did, but you're forgetting that Jella stole from us and make it our business said Natsu. Cobra and Natsu gave each other glare until Sawyer got between them. You guys can come under the conditions you behave understood especially you said Sawyer looking directly at Natsu. Don't worry I keep him in line said, Lucy. Ok then let go said, Macbeth. I wonder where Erza is said Wendy who sounded worried. Don't worry Wendy OI sure she okay. It Erza remembers said, Gray. Yeah, I guess you're right. I worry too much said, Wendy.

**Unknown Location**

Where am I? Why am I tired? You're in a safe place It was the only way for me to talk to you without you attacking me. What reason do you have to speak with me said Erza a serious tone. What I'm about to show something about your past. What do you know about my past said Erza who look straight into Jellal eyes? Before I tell I want you to pay attention to everything that about be shown to you. Once it all done it up to you if you believe it or not said Jellal with a serious tone. Fine, I go along with it, but first untie me said Erza. Jellal unties her and Erza got up from the chair. Show me what you wanted to show. Jellal took out the book the very same book that he stole from Hq. Get ready to know your past Erza Scarlet.


	9. Is All Comming Back to Me

Are you ready said Jellal as he was about to open the book? Yes said Erza as sounded a little nervous. As Jellal open the book. A bright light covers the whole room. Both cover their eyes. As the light was disappearing, they were in a dark hallway. What is this place said Erza as she looks around? You find out soon enough said Jellal. Come on, follow me said Jellal. Erza hesitated but decides to follow him. They reach a brown door with a small iron window. Before we enter I want you to let you that everything you see it real. I want you to see everything until the very end said Jellal as he looks at Erza in the eyes. Erza closes her eyes for a bit. She had her eyes closed for a min before opening them. I believe it when I see it said Erza as she pushes pass Jellal and opens the door.

When she opened the door she was shocked to see children with chains and were working on something. What is this why are there children chain up said Erza who was shocked and angry. These are child slaves who are forced to work and are given little food said Jellal. She recognized two of the children. One was Jellal and the other was her. Erza was so confused and why she was chain up and forced to work. Jellal notices this but decides not to say anything. Why? What kind of monster would do this said Erza clenching her fist? Someone who wanted to revive a man called Zeref said Jellal. Zeref? Who that said Erza? I'm not sure, but what I figure he is not someone we want to revive. Do you know this evil man who wants to revive Zeref said Erza looking at Jellal? You know soon said Jellal. As they continue watching the children working they saw the brown door open. A man with a beard enters alongside him were two men. All right you brats it time for bed. I wanted you all rest up tomorrow you will finish the tower said the bearded man. the kids were escorted out of the room. As soon the kid was gone. The bearded man approached the tower. Soon it will be finished and then master Zeref will return to the living and I have my revenge on Fairy Tail. Then the room went dark. That man he looks familiar said Erza as remembered seeing a picture of him in the chief office 1 year ago.

**Flashback**

Excuse me chief may I couldn't help but notice that picture frame facing down. Oh, this said the chief said chief Markov as he lifts the picture to show Erza. This is my son Ivan Dreyer said Chief Makarov as he looked a little sad. Oh is he. No, he not actually in prison for a crime he committed years ago. I see so you cut connections with him said Erza. Yes, I can't forgive him for what he did. What exactly did he do said Erza? He before Chief Makarov could say anything. Natsu bursts into the room with the rest of the team Natsu following behind. Chief got any case for us said Natsu with a big grin. You idiot don't just bust into the chief office like that said Gray who was shirtless. What you call me stripper said Natsu who was already surrounded by fire. Here we go again said Lucy who put her hand on her head. Wendy just gave a small smile. That enough you two said Erza who smack both Natsu and Gray on the head. Excuse us chief said Erza as she drags an unconscious Natsu and Gray out of the office.

**Back to present**

So this is the crime that the chief's son committed enslaved children. What a monster. The room suddenly turned dark and switches to a scene of the children. When will we be free said a little girl who was one year younger than Erza? Don't worry we be free soon said a young Erza. When said the girl as her voice was a little loud. HEY, you brats go to sleep or else or I lock you up in a dark said the guard. We're sorry said a young Jellal as he bowed. The guard just gives a glare and went back to his post. Thank you Jellal said Erza as she smiled at him. We are friends we look after each other said Jellal. They stare at each for a min before falling asleep. When both Jellal and Erza saw this they both blushed. The room went dark again and the scene switches to a room with a young Erza sleeping on a bed. The door opens an elderly lady and a short elderly man enters the room. How the child doing Porlyusica said Makarov. She is fine she just needs some rest. I can't believe that Ivan would do such a thing. I always knew he was deadbeat, but to go this far it just evil said Poryusica who was very upset. I'm ashamed to be his father. As of this day, He died to me said Makarov who was more upset than Porlyusica. What will you tell Selina and Laxus? Laxus it's still too young to know what his father did as for Selina. She knew from the start that Ivan was the worst person ever. She wanted to help change him into a better person, but once she finds out what Ivan did she be heartbroken. Poor girl has to know that the man she loved was a monster.

Anyway, I heard you erased this girl's memories. Why would you do that said Poryusica? I didn't want the child to remember the horror she went through said Makarov. Don't you think she has the right to know said Poryusica? I know that. I tell her when the time is right said Makarov. Why? If he was going to tell me. Why didn't he said Erza who was upset? Maybe the reason he didn't tell you is that he saw that you happy with your friend and he didn't want to take that away from you said Jellal. Even so, I still had the right to know. The children in that place were my friends. You were my friend said Erza as she looks at Jellal. You sacrifice your life for me and yet you're here said Erza. How? Jellal hug Erza, which surprise Erza. I explain everything to you, but first, let go back to the world. I want to introduce to you some friends of mine.


	10. Father-Son Reunited

**Fairy Tail HQ**

Hey, Grampas me and Mira have something to tell you said Laxus. What is it said Makarov as he put down his pen at look at both Laxus and Mira? The thing is that I and Laxus are dating said MiraJane with a smile. Makarov was shocked and believe what he just heard. I sorry can you repeat that I didn't quite hear you said Makarov cleaning his ears. Good grief gramps you need to get your ears checked said Laxus. What Mira told you is that Me and Mira have become a couple said Laxus as try to be a little loud so that the little old man can hear. There was silence for a moment, before Makarov jump on top of his desk cheering. Hooray, I always knew this day would come said Makarov dancing. Laxus and Mira look at the little old man with a face that says this Oldman is way too happy. I always knew that you two were meant for each other said Makarov as he jumped down from his desk and approach the couple. Makarov jumps onto his grandson hugging him. Alright, gramps, you can let go now said Laxus trying to Makarov off him. I'm sorry I just so happy said Makarov with Comedy tear falling from his eyes. Makarov leaped down from Laxus. He went over to MiraJane to hug her. MiraJane bent down to hug Makarov. I'm so happy for both of you said Makarov. Thank you chief said MiraJane with a smile. We must celebrate this special occasion said Makarov. I don't think that necessary said Laxus. Of course, it is you two are a couple and it only fair for you to share it with the rest of Fairy Tail said Makarov. I get the other to start the preparation said Makarov as he left the office. Laxus and Mira can hear as Makarov announced that they were going to have a party, which everyone cheer. One of the Fairy Tail members asks what the occasion is. Makarov simply answers that it was a surprise.

**Unknown location**

Nullpudding how long before the tower of heaven is complete said Ivan who was eager for the tower of Heaven to finish. We still have a long way to go sir said Nullpudding. Well pick up the speed said Ivan who was growing impatient. Boss, we have a problem said Kurohebi who came running into the room. What is it said Ivan angrily? The brats are refuse to work said Kurohebi. What? Said Ivan who got even angrier. Ivan pushes Kurohebi aside and began walking to the room where the tower of heaven was. When he got there he saw that the kids were crying and kelp begging to go home. Flare who the only one who was nice to the kids tried to convince them to keep working, but the kids refuse to listen and kept on crying. Will you brats shut up yelled Ivan as he was already boiling with rage. If you brat continues to work you get no food. Do I make myself clear said Ivan? We don't want to work, we want to go home, said a little girl. You can't go home your parents sold you because they no longer want you said, Ivan. No, you're lying my mommy and daddy wouldn't do that said the little girl. Shut up said Ivan as he slapped the little girl. Ivan-san was that necessarily said Flare as she hugs the crying girl. It the only way to teach this brat a lesson. Now get these kids to work or else no food for the rest of the day said Ivan as he left the room. Flare-Neesan I want to go home said the girl as she wiped her tears. Don't worry I am sure you will be able to go home soon, but for now please continue to work so you can eat please said Flare. Okay, Flare-Neesan said the little girl as she got back to work. The other kids began to work as well as they want to eat so they wouldn't starve. At this rate, the town of heaven will never be finished said Ivan as she slammed his hand on the wall. I need a drink said Ivan as head back to his office. Ivan pours some whiskey on a glass cup and began to gulp it down. That hit the spot said Ivan as he began to pour another glass. The door swung open. Where have you been Obra as he turned around to his face Obra? Obra didn't say anything and began walking towards Ivan as he was close he hand Ivan what seem to be photos of something. What is this said Ivan as he grabbed the photo? This is. Ivan smirked evilly as he kept looking at the photo. Obra gather the other we are going to pay a little visit to that old geezer said Ivan he was eager to see the person in the photo

**Back to Fairy Tail HQ**

Laxus and Mira headed back to the cafeteria. Where Elfman was taking orders while Lisanna was preparing the meals. Oneesan welcome back said Lisanna. and Elfman. Did you two had any trouble while I was gone said Mira? Of course not Oneesan. This is an easy job for a man said, Elfman. You're the only one who is good at cooking said Lisanna with a smile. Glad to hear that I can count on you two to take care of things said, Mira. By the way Neesan how did it go on your date with Laxus said Lisanna. It went well said MiraJane. Come on tell me about it said Lisanna as she was eager to know. Maybe later right now we need to get back to work said Mira as she put on her apron. I see you later Laxus said MiraJane as she winked at Laxus. See ya later said Laxus as she left the cafeteria. Hey Elfman did you see that said Lisanna as she whispers to her brother? I sure did. I wonder what happened between those two? Said Elfman. Oh, I have a pretty good idea said Lisanna smirky. Hey, you two get back to work said MiraJane as she noticed that her siblings were talking instead of working. Yes, Nee-san said the sibling as they got back to work. After a while, Makarov announced the loudspeakers that the party was about to begin shortly. We're having a party. Why? Said Elfman. You know soon enough said Mira as finish cleaning the dishes. After closing the cafeteria the three siblings headed to the main room and saw that there were a lot of decorations. Wow, this all happens while we were busy in the cafeteria said Lisanna who was surprised. I'm surprised that everyone was able to do all this without my help said MiraJane with a smile. Come on Mira don't you think we are capable of doing things without your help said Cana as she gulped down some alcohol. Of course, you are capable of doing things without me said Mira as she smiles at Cana. Glad to hear it said Cana as she pours herself more alcohol.

After a while, the party begins. Everyone was having a good time. Unknown to them a group of sinister people was standing in front of FairyTail HQ. It seems everyone is having fun inside said Kurohebi who was eager to crash the party. Ivan-san do we need to do this said Flare who didn't want to go through with this. Of course, we have to say Ivan in an angry voice. Nullpudding do it said Ivan Ordering his purple henchman. Nullpudding nodded and began walking to the door.

At the same time. Listen up brats MiraJane and Laxus have something to say Makarov as he turned to Mira and Laxus. Both Laxus and MiraJane took a deep breath and just as they were about to speak. A loud explosion was heard. The explosion was strong enough to knock out some of the Fairy Tail members. The whole Fairy Tail was covered in smoke due to the explosion Cough what was that explosion said Laxus as he got up. I don't but whoever did cleary did it to knock us all out said, Elfman. Mira, Lisanna where are you call out Elfman. I right cough here Onii Chan said Lisanna. Where Mira? said Laxus as he tries his best to look for his girlfriend. She right here boy said a familiar voice. That voice can't be said Laxus as the smoke began to clear. Laxus turn to the direction on where he heard the voice. When he saw who it was he was shocked. It was his father and he has captured unconscious Mira. It has been a long time my boy.


End file.
